The goals of the Education and Information Transfer (EIT) Core are to increase awareness and understanding of Alzheimer disease research and the work of the Oregon Alzheimer Research Center (OADC) by the dementia service and research community, general public, and affected families; to foster the development of Alzheimer disease and related research; and to improve the care provided to dementia patients through education. Increased awareness and understanding of Alzheimer disease research will be achieved through publication of a newsletter, media and community programs, and enhanced support for families of OADC patients and other affected families. New development of Alzheimer research will be fostered through assisting in the recruitment of subjects for OADC studies, including the satellite program, and enhancing communication among researchers. improved care provided to dementia patients will be facilitated through education of health and service providers, with special emphasis on primary care physician education. In accomplishing these goals, the EIT Core will work closely with a number of organizations serving the Alzheimer disease provider and research community. These include Legacy Family Support Services, with whom OHSU contracts for a portion of the EIT Core program, the Columbia- Willamette Chapter of the Alzheimer's Association, the Alzheimer Research Alliance of Oregon, and the Oregon Geriatric Education Center. The EIT Core will collaborate with the OHSU CME program and the Area Health Education Centers to identify education needs, gain access to primary care practitioners, develop education programs, and seek the advice and collaboration of family practice and other primary care practitioners in developing its program for primary care providers.